Foucault's Cannon
| romaji_name = Fūkō no Mahōseki | trans_name = Foucault's Magical Stone | image = FoucaultsCannon-PEVO-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Pendulum | level = 5 | pendulum_scale = 2 | atk = 2200 | def = 1200 | passcode = 43785278 | pendulum_effect_types = Trigger-like | pendulum_effect = Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was activated this turn: You can target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy it. | lore = A mechanized life form, roving through space-time. But the mysterious thing is that its memory i... m...stly gone. W...at is t...e reason? D..... refuse t... b.... interfered w...h? | fr_pendulum_effect = Une fois par tour, durant la End Phase, si cette carte a été activée ce tour : vous pouvez cibler 1 Carte Magie/Piège face recto sur le Terrain ; détruisez-la. | fr_lore = Une forme de vie mécanisée, errant à travers l'espace-temps. Étrangement, elle semble avoir presque perdu tou... sa mémoi... P...ur que...lle raison ? Refu... elle d'interf... avec ? | de_pendulum_effect = Während der End Phase, falls diese Karte in diesem Spielzug aktiviert wurde: Du kannst 1 offene Zauber-/Fallenkarte auf dem Spielfeld wählen; zerstöre sie. | de_lore = Eine mechanisierte Lebensform, die durch die Raumzeit streift. Aber das Merkwürdigste ist, dass ihre Erinnerungen f...st v...lig ver...unden sind. Wo...an li...t das? Wei...rt sie s...ch, mani...iert zu we...en? | it_pendulum_effect = Durante la End Phase, se questa carta è stata attivata in questo turno: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 Carta Magia/Trappola scoperta sul Terreno; distruggila. | it_lore = Una forma di vita meccanica, che vaga nello spazio e nel tempo. Ma la cosa misteriosa è che la sua memoria è q...asi persa. Q...al è l... ragione? S... rifiuta d... inte...agire? | pt_pendulum_effect = Durante a Fase Final, se este card foi ativado neste turno: você pode escolher 1 Card de Magia/Armadilha com face para cima no campo; destrua-o. | pt_lore = Uma forma de vida mecanizada que vaga pelo espaço-tempo. Mas o mais misterioso é que a sua memória é... pratic... perd... Q... o motivo...? El... não acei... interf...? | es_pendulum_effect = Una vez por turno, durante la End Phase, si esta carta fue activada este turno: puedes seleccionar 1 Carta Mágica/de Trampa boca arriba en el Campo; destrúyela. | es_lore = Una forma de vida mecanizada, que se desplaza por el espacio-tiempo. Pero lo más misterioso es que su memoria ha cas... desapare... ¿C...al será l... razón? ¿S... nieg... a q...e interfie...con e...a? | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：このカードを発動したターンのエンドフェイズに、フィールドの表側表示の魔法・罠カード１枚を対象として発動できる。そのカードを破壊する。 | ja_lore = 夢幻の空間を彷徨う機械仕掛けの生命体、だったはずである。一番の謎は、過去の記録が殆ど残ってい・・事だ。 その理由・・・なのか、・・・・・干渉・・・て拒・・・ている・・？ ・・・消去・・・ | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 이 카드를 발동한 턴의 엔드 페이즈에, 필드의 앞면 표시의 마법 / 함정 카드 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 카드를 파괴한다. | ko_lore = 몽환의 공간을 방황하는 기계 장치의 생명체였을 것이다. 최고의 수수께끼는 과거의 기록이 거의 남아 있지 않다..는 것이다. 그 이유...인지...간섭...거부일까...?...삭제... | en_sets = | eu_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ja_sets = | kr_sets = | m/s/t = * Destroys face-up Spell Cards * Destroys face-up Trap Cards | misc = * Normal Pendulum Monster * Limited activations | database_id = 11211 }}